Existing toggle type switching shower usually comprising a shower body, the upper end of the which is disposed with an upper cover, the lower end is disposed with a outlet cover and an outlet mechanism disposed between the outlet cover and the body, the handle of the upper cover near to the body is disposed with a toggle. To switch different outlet functions, it needs to poke the toggle to drive the upper cover to rotate with respect to the body. The upper cover is connected to the outlet mechanism, when the upper cover rotates, the position of the outlet mechanism changes, so that the waterways change, realizing different outlet functions. However, this kind of toggle type switching shower has disadvantages: the upper cover can not rebound, users have to poke the toggle in the opposite direction.